Oligonucleotide sequences and nucleotide modifications useful in generating dsRNA have been described by the applicants of the present disclosure in, inter alia, US Patent Publication Nos. US 20080293655, US 20090162365, US 20100292301 and US 20110112168 and PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO 2011/066475, WO 2011/084193 and WO 2011/085056, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need for active and effective dsRNA therapeutic agents which exhibit enhanced knock down activity, increased stability and/or reduced off target effects useful in modulating the Toll-like receptor pathway.